Call It Fate
by tiva-feels
Summary: Call it whatever you want, but they were meant to be together. Everyone knew it except for them. One Shot EO story!


Elliot Stabler was never known for his fantastic relationship with his wife.  
Olivia Benson was never know for her fantastic relationship with ... well ... anyone.

It was no secret that the two of them were meant to be together. Everyone knew it.  
Everyone except for them, of course.

They were best friends as far as the two of them were concerned. Best friends who would do anything for each other. But not destined lovers ... at least ... that's what they said. They shared a special bond, there was no doubt there. It wasn't a perfect relationship. When they fought, it was like World War III. But, when they were together, they were perfect. He was her shoulder to cry on, she was the only person that could calm his famous temper. They understood each other. There was no doubt that they were in love. They just weren't willing to admit it.  
Until now.

It was January, a freezing cold day. Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were called in about a dead teenager who was found raped and brutally beaten in the women's bathroom of a local restaurant. As much as they would both hate to admit, it wasn't a scene that was new to them. After a while, the bodies started to mix together until you couldn't remember the names. But no matter what, you would always remember the faces. Victims that suffered a fate worse than death, some living to tell the tale, the lucky ones not.

It wasn't the case that would bring these two oblivious soul mates. It was fate. Call it whatever you want, but somewhere, it was written that on this day, they were supposed to figure things out.

They were back at the precinct when it happened. They had just finished interviewing the victim's older sister. The mother and father had died in a car crash two years earlier leaving only the two girls. But, in the grand scheme of the two detectives' love, it is what was said after the interview that was most important.

"So, your sure your not dating?" Rachel Kent, the sister of the dead victim Hannah Kent, questioned for about the thirtieth time.

Elliot looked at Olivia, Olivia looked at Elliot.

"We're sure." Elliot said, smiling. Olivia looked down at her feet, letting her hair fall over her face. She didn't want to admit it, but she hated that he was so positive that the two of them didn't have anything. He had divorced Kathy almost two months prior, but Olivia couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt.

"Yeah," She added quietly, "Totally ... positive." She tried to add a spark to her voice, but it fell flat. She _hated_ pretending. But, she knew Elliot didn't have feeling for her. He couldn't.

Could he?

"Alright, alright. I get the message." Rachel said, "But, just keep it in mind, you two would be a _great_ couple. You already have the whole first date thing over with. It would be easy."

Elliot looked at Olivia. _Yeah. Easy._ He thought to himself. But it wasn't that simple. He couldn't just profess his profound love for a women who he had no chance with. I mean she was ... _her,_ and Elliot was what?

A divorced detective with a less than stellar track record and a god-awful father who's kids hate to be around. I mean, sure, Olivia had her flaws. But everyone had little things. The thing is, Elliot's problems were big. The type of stuff that can't just be overlooked. Plus, they were _partners_ for God's-sake. Olivia couldn't feel the same way.

Could she?

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVSVUSVU SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VU

Olivia always liked being able sit on the couch and relax after working a case. Their line of work was stressful, so, to be able to just sit and do nothing was a comfort to her. However, it wasn't the case that was on the detective's mind, but rather her partner. With Elliot, it was just so easy. She could be honest with him, and Olivia hoped he felt that he could be honest with her.

A knock on the door.

Olivia sighed and checked the time. It was almost 11:00 pm. There was only one person that even visited her this late.

"I'm coming, El!" She called. She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was kind of messy, but nothing Elliot hadn't seen. _Thank GOD_ _I kept my makeup on_, she thought to herself.

Once she was done "prepping", she opened the door. There they stood. Elliot smiled sheepishly, "I brought pizza." He said. Olivia smiled back, and then stepped out of the door frame to let him in. They both settled back on the couch with plates of pepperoni pizza and salad.

"I was expecting Chinese." Olivia joked. Their long-time tradition had always been to order take out and to surprise one another at their houses. However, since Elliot didn't really like his apartment, they almost always met at her house.

"I thought we would try something a little different." Elliot said with a grin. Olivia smiled back, and then they both dug into their food. They ate in comfortable silence. In a line of work that you were always creating theories and talking with other people, silence was a luxury that they both enjoyed.

A half a pizza later, they were finally full. Olivia got up to start clearing the plates while Elliot threw out the rest of the food. Then, they both settled back down on the couch to talk about the case.

"I think the sister was hiding something from us," Elliot said, "she got really shifty and uncomfortable when we asked about Hannah's night life."

Olivia looked at him. God, he was perfect. Olivia's stomachs always did back flips when she was near him.

"Liv ... your staring." He teased.

Olivia immediately snapped out of her fantasy world. "Sorry," she smiled timidly at him, "I'm kind of tired."

Elliot smiled back, "Yeah," he said, "Me too."

They were both staring at each other now. Neither of them willing to say anything to break the moment. Elliot started to lean in slowly, but Olivia looked away. She immediately regretted it. She was so used to running from men, trying to keep a distance between herself and them. It was an impulse to try and stop any advances they made. Elliot's heart dropped a little when she recoiled from him. But, he dropped it. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. _I knew she didn't fell the same way_. He thought to himself sullenly. They both just sat there for a while, until Elliot finally got up the nerve to say something.

"Do you ever think about the future, Liv?" Olivia looked at him, slightly surprised by the seriousness of the question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Elliot leaned back on the couch, letting his head rest on the top of it. "I don't know, the future. Like where your gonna be and what you want in life and stuff. I mean, we aren't gonna be detectives forever, Liv."

Olivia pondered his question before finally answer him. She too leaned back on the couch. "I don't know. I guess I would like to settle down sooner or later. I'm just waiting to find the right person." Elliot glanced over to her. She was staring up at the ceiling, a smile was lightly formed on her lips as she thought about her hopes for the future. She looked perfect, although that was nothing new. "What about you," She said, "Any plans for the future?"

"I wouldn't mind remarrying if the right person comes along. But I'm willing to wait. I don't want to rush things like I did with Kathy. I want to get to know someone before I propose this time." Elliot looked at Olivia. Olivia looked back. They again, stared at each other.

Elliot hesitated slightly, before again slowly leaning closer to Olivia. This time, Olivia didn't protest. She moved in slightly, feeling his breath against her face. She closed her eyes, and then finally let her lips meet his. The kiss was soft, and easy. Not forced. It made sense. Like they were made for each other. When they finally pulled away from each other, they both were smiling.

Elliot pulled her into his arms, feeling her relax and breath out as he did. He smiled. _Maybe this will really work between us_. he thought to himself. He didn't know it at the time, but Olivia was thinking the same thing.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VU

**One year later**

She looked perfect, more so than usual Elliot noticed. Her hair was pulled back on one side, her makeup was simple and natural. She was smiling at him as she continued to walk to meet him. Elliot let out a shaky breath. It was a big night. For both of them.

"Wow." He said, smiling, "You look ... amazing."

Olvia blushed, "Thank you." She said, taking his hand in hers.

Elliot had the whole night planned. Take her to dinner, then walk around Central Park. That's where he would do it.

Dinner went quickly, neither of them liked to go out and always opted for Chinese or pizza instead of a big fancy dinner. They talked and laughed as they sat on a bench, eating their pizza happily. Elliot was starting to get nervous. He didn't want to wait to ask her. After their conversations died down and they were left looking at the busy street, something clicked for him that the time was right. He looked over at Olivia, and as usual noticed how absolutely stunning she was.

"Liv," He started. Olivia looked over to him, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you." He was shaking. They both were. Tears were forming in Olivia's eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. "I still remember the first day we were together, what you said about wanting to settle down with someone sooner or later. Well ... I want to be that someone." Elliot got down on one knee and pulled out the little box he had been hiding in his back pocket. Olivia looked at him, too shocked to move. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me."

Olivia didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She was too happy to say anything. Tears were streaming down her face. She finally composed herself. "Yes," she uttered out the single word, "I will marry you."

Elliot smiled, and stood up hugging her. Olivia kissed him.

"I love you, El."

He didn't have to say anything though. She knew he loved her back.

**So .. what do you think?  
****Hope you liked my EO shipper story!**

**Please review ... pretty please? Elliot and Olivia both want you to :p**

**Xo,  
Alex**


End file.
